


The Poster Project

by spaceconversii



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Open to Interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceconversii/pseuds/spaceconversii
Summary: Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste, and Marinette Dupain-Cheng are partnered for a poster art project, could things work out or will things fall apart? I think you know already....





	The Poster Project

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry Ive been inactive! My appendix literally exploded at school and the nurse told me it was just period pains so theres that. And also its been snowing non-stop. We got over three feet of snow... in FEBUARY. Anyway, shits been wack.

Marinette ran toward the school, the cold air stinging her face and began to pull tears from the edges of her blue eyes. The January air was sharp and unforgiving as she breathed it in, and thick clouds of air left her mouth as she breathed out. Fresh snowflakes began to fall and caught themselves in her eyelashes, but they melted by the time she reached her class. Hesitating, marinette wiped her tears and cleared her throat, entering the classroom silently and finding her way to her seat.

“Marinette, this is the latest you've ever been!” Alya leaned over, whispering to her best friend.  
“I know Alya, i've just been so tired lately.” the girl took off her knitted hat that was perched on her head and ran her fingers through the hair that couldn't be bothered to be put into pigtails this morning.  
“Here girl, i brought you some coffee.”  
“God Alya, you're a lifesaver.” Marinette took the cup Alya held graciously, and took a huge sip from the coffee cup.

“Okay guys so we read chapters 3 through 7 this week, and were going to do a project to show our understanding instead of an essay.” The teacher turned and sat on her desk, facing the students, “I will be assigning groups randomly and no switching will be allowed.”

As Ms. Bustier handed out papers, Marinette complained to Alya, “With my luck i'll get Chloe,” she rubbed her temples, “I really can't handle being paired with her again.”

“Dont worry Im sure-”

Alya was interrupted as the teacher cleared her throat, “Teams are on the board, please meet with them and start the projects now,”

Marinette reluctantly looked at the board and her face enlightened when she saw who was on her team, “A-Adrien?!”

The model turned back and looked at marinette, “hey we’re on a team together marinette! Thats awesome!”

Marinette giggled furiously at her crush mentioning her name, “Y-yeah! Good to be on a green… I MEAN TEAM!”

“Uh-oh girl bad news,” Alya nudged marinette and pointed at the board, “Lila is also on your team.”

“Oh no…” Marinette watched as the liar approached them, no doubt bringing plenty of lies with her.

“Adrien wow! I'm so glad we’re together! The last time i was on a team it was to prevent the cutting down of trees in the amazon,” Lila smirked at marinette who didn’t even try to sink to her level and give her a remark.  
“That's great Lila! Our team is going to be awesome!” Adrien smiled innocently and gestured to marinette, “Marinette is really good at drawing so she can do that bit of the project.”

Lila frowned for a minute but quickly hid it with a content smile, “Oh that’s great, i think we should work in the art classroom, don't you? It’s easier to focus.”

Marinette just shrugged and went to grab a poster paper as Lila dragged Adrien to the art room. Only slightly behind, Marinette followed to the art room, stopping to read a text from Alya before she entered.

“I know you dont like lila but shes actually quite nice, don't let her get under your skin!”

“Thanks Alya,” Marinette breathed slowly before entering the room.

Lila was sitting on a desk, giggling to Adrien and he smiled innocently back. He didn’t know her intentions, she flicked her hair so perfectly, no one would be able to see her bad intentions. But marinette knew what a liar and cheater she really was, she gritted her teeth at the thought of Adrien thinking she was anything but that.

“Well, we should get to work!” Marinette interrupted the two, adrien simply nodded and began talking about his idea, but lila scowled at marinette, obviously upset marinette ruined their conversation.

The class period was spent sketching ideas, doing research, and some light flirting from Lila, if light was millions of pounds to Lila. She constantly agreed with Adrien, giggled, punched him playfully and bragged about herself to him. The class period was also spent receiving awful glances and rude remarks from Lila directed at Marinette. She ignored it, however, she didn’t want to cause a scene and she definitely did not want Lila to win. 

Finally the bell rang, and Marinette was released from Lila’s torture, until tomorrow. Marinette just walked home, glad that she could have a break from… Lila.

Meanwhile, Adrien stayed at school for lunch, he didn’t feel like going home then. Twenty minutes passed and Adrien was bored out of his mind, when he saw a group of guys sitting around in the corner, his interest was sparked and he went to talk to them.

“Hey Kim” Adrien walked up, “What are you guys doing?”

“Playing truth or dare, wanna join?” Kim gestured for Adrien to take a seat, to which he did.

“I've actually never played before…” he sheepishly admitted, feeling somewhat stupid.

“Bro! Are you serious? Thats crazy!” Kim let out a hearty laugh, “You gotta join then!”

“Okay, sounds fun.”

The round went on as stupid dares amongst the boys, licking eachothers feet, pinching, whistling at people who passed by, and some prank calls to stores. They were all laughing and being rough, being boys, and Adrien was so happy. This was what teenagers did, they messed around like this, they did this stupid game, he felt like he was normal for once. Then, kim called on him.

“Truth or Dare”

Adrien knew by now that he would need to pick a dare, if he picked a truth the boys would think he was a wimp. But he didn't want to pick a dare, what if what they dared him was humiliating? But he had to do it, he didn't want them to think of him any less, or more, for that matter.

“Dare”

The boys whooped and cheered, then finally settling down to hear the verdict, they leaned in, waiting for Kim’s instructions.

“I dare you to scroll through your phone, pick a random contact, call them and confess your undying love.”

The boys howled, some fell over, slapping other people and some watched Adrien’s reaction, Adrien only smiled, “Bring it on.”

Adrien closed his eyes, scrolled up and down and up and down and finally pressed a contact, the boys held their breath, as did Adrien. He picked up the phone and called, putting it on speaker phone and all the boys began to hush each other as to not ruin it.

“A-adrien?”

“Marinette?”

“H...hey, hahaha, what’s up?”

“Marinette, I love you. I want to marry you and have a hamster with you.”

The boys almost couldn’t contain their giggles.

“Freally? I MEAN Really?”

Then the boys burst into laughter, filling the phone with their whops and “NO”s they were all laughing, some almost crying, but they didn’t hear Marinette hang up, they didn't see her heart fall and break in two. They didn’t even realize they did something wrong. They just laughed and laughed, continuing with their stupid game.

By the time school had started again the kids completely forgot the few minutes before and continued into the mindset of school, so it surprised Adrien when marinette walked in, looking more tired than earlier. She quite frankly, looked dead. Her eyes were red and they stared at the floor, the brightness on her cheeks was fading and her eyelids weighed heavy.

“Nino, what's wrong with Marinette?” He leaned and whispered to his friend next to him.

“I dont know i'll ask Alya,” Nino turned around in his seat but the teacher began to talk, Adrien would have to talk to her once they continued on the project.

Adrien and Marinette walked off while Lila talked to the teacher. Adrien kept trying to start the conversation but he couldn't, he didn't know how to make it not weird. He didn't have to think long though, because as soon as Marinette entered the room Marinette turned around, her face red.

“Why did you say that to me?”

He looked confused. God, Marinette wanted to hate his face.

“What?”

“The phone call I-”

“Oh, It was a dare in a game i was playing,”

Marinette’s chest rose and fell with a shuddery breath, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

“It was just a joke, don't get upset!” Adrien tried to calm her but that small word, “joke” broke her.

“That's the problem!” She shouted, startling the boy just across her, “It was just a joke but… I love you.”

Adrien just stared, his deep green eyes connecting with Marinette’s bright blue orbs.

“I have loved you ever since you gave me your umbrella, I knew you weren't going to love me back and frankly i was okay with that but this made it worse!” The tears flowed like an open faucet, they poured and dripped from her chin.  
“Marinette, I do love-”

“Don't lie to me” Marinette spat, “Why would you? What is there to love? I'm just a stupid girl who was hung up on the kindest, most handsome boy in class and OF COURSE he wasn't going to like me back but did that stop me? I just… I can't do this” Marinette held her hand to her aching head and turned to run out but Adrien grabbed ahold of her arm.

“Marinette please,”

“Let go of me,” her arm slipped out of Adrien’s loosened grip and she ran out of the room, leaving a dumbfounded blonde boy standing alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I might finish it, or someone else can, i dont really know im just going to drop this here.


End file.
